a girl of many keys
by wingchild777
Summary: The last thing she wanted was be in the academy. After all, she didn't even own a B'damon. After running wild in the training centers, Eve is transfered to the real thing. New Chapter! Number 5 is up and running!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi ya! This is my first fan fiction,Hey! That ryhmes!

Firstfanfiction,firstfanfiction,first-.

Wen: Shut up! Do you even want them to READ this stuff?

They won't if you keep acting like a retard!

Me: (wispering)I'm trying to make this intro different guys!

Wen: Ha! Half the people who write these things do the same

dumb stuff as you in the intro! I wanna do something other

than fight with the writers this time!

Me: ...Like what?

Wen: (grins) How about a nice dance number?

(kan kan music playing)

Both of us: _Oh!!!! Can,can,can you do the kan kan?_

_Can you do the kan kan? Can you do the KAN KAN???_

Li: Please brother, get off the table.

- Intro music starts playing-

record screaches

Me: Oh yeah and people, if I owned Battle B'damon, I definetly

wouldn't be writing crappy fan fic's. So what does THAT tell you?

-Intro music starts playing- (again)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A GIRL OF MANY KEYS

In a dark hall outside the main training room of the sinister shadow alliance.

"You are sure this is even practical?" Said Ababa

rather disbeleivingly.

"Very, besides we wouldn't like any more incedents like

yesterday's. Your team should be able to manage Her."

Said the muscular man in military camo,

his broad figure sharply contrasted the cat's stubby build.

They continued walking down the metalicly tiled inner hall,

their foot steps sharply echoing.

They turned down a narrower turn and that separated the

shadow alliences training areana's from H.Q.

The man stopped by a smaller bolted door and swung it open.

Sitting on the cement floor of the cell was a girl Ababa mistook for a moment

as a boy. Her short sandy blonde hair was wild

and she wore an over sized white tank top with cargo pants.

Ababa also noticed a bandage on her left wrist.

She looked up at them slowly with hazel eyes that

some how were sharp and bright at the same time.

In her uninjured hand she held a what seemed to be an

over sized notebook.

"Get up Eve, your being transfered" The man said machanically.

"To where?" She echoed as she fondled the shaggy ends of her

hair.

''GET UP!'' He demanded as he released her from the chain.

She stumbled into the hallway after she had grabbed her notebook

and gotten her balance.

Eve would have run off right there and then,

but Captain Steriod ( the man's nickname) was already

taking precautions.

The man clutched the side of her shoulder as he waited for Ababa

to make his introduction.

It felt like being a dog on a leash.

"You'll be coming with me, I heard about the little epic that went on

here yesterday and I think your skills will come in very handy."

The cat yarned sadistically.

...There was an ackward silence...

"Nice pet", she said to the man, " Does he do any tricks?"

The man glared at her, face turning beet red in anger,

but the cat just laughed. Evilly...

Finally, he continued.

"You will learn to respect me child, and fear me as well." He scoffed, and turned

his back to them.

She was hardly intimidaited, in fact, arrogance spouting from this purple

feline would have been highly amusing to just about anyone other than

small rodents.

But, there was something about him that demanded attention and

there had to be more than claws that did that.

Steriod had always been very informal with the way

treated his comrades, so this cat had to be quite something for him

to hold him with such esteem.

That or he'd gotten major therapy, but most the the Shadow alliance's

thugs/trainers needed that.

She saw an air vent near the passage way's end, she had once heard of

intruders that had used them to gain entry a while ago.

As they began to move back toward H.Q. She pulled herself from Forest's grip and

made a bee-line for the vent.

Eve's legs went at full speed, but she knew it still might not be enough.

She pulled desperatly at the graitting, but obviously someone had

screwed it to the wall after the break in.

She pulled harder, but only managed hurt her finger tips.

She would have taken off down the next hall, but she never had a chance.

The cat had taken off his fuzzy hat, reveilling a third eye.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind.

It's grasp was startling, and stunned her judgement.

Eve knew not to look at it, but the eye drew her gaze to it like a magnet.

The eye's glowing pulsaited, she felt drowsy and weak.

"Crap!"

Eve was cold... She hadn't yet opened her eyes but she could hear

the distant wind roaring like a mad animal.

Voices came into ear shot, her eyes slowly opened without a sound.

Through a curtain of bangs, she saw two faces, both staring strait at her.

"WHAT TH-" She jerked backwards, only to give her head a nasty

konk against some unmovable object.

" Owwwwwww..." As she rubbed her head, she took in her surroundings.

She was in what seemed to be a cave with huge gaipping holes that

reveilled the night sky. There was a weird glowing orb in the center of it that defied

nearly every law of physics.

"Cool" she thought.

Eve saw she was leaning against a thick table leg and had evidently banged her head

on the table top.

"You attempted quite a feat back there" Said the shorter boy, He had black eyes,

short brown hair, and

" Yeah," said the older one,

He had a more obnoxious tone to his voice.

He also had brown hair, but longer and in a weird ponytail.

She guessed him to be maybe 15 the other probably 14.

She was 14, but looked a bit older.

"May this be your first lesson, nobody escapes the shadow alliance."

The cat stated. "Especially when one of the leaders are present".

He was standing in the door way, the light from behind him made him

into an ominous silouette.

It was pretty lame the way he presented it. Wasn't the shadow alliance

a gang BatDude had faced in the last issue?

Even they had a cool cyborg leader, not some three eyed, purple,

puss in boots.

The two boys quickly got up and stood to attention, another figure

from the shadows joined them. This one wore a poncho

and had blond hair, at least it looked like that, she couldn't really tell

under the weird hat.

He had a strange angst in his presence.

She tried to remember what had happened after she had attempted

to escape, but nothing came.

Just a big blank, and that frustrated her.

And why on earth was she here anyway? She needed to get back to

the training center and make sure her friends were safe.

She had been in the training center for years.

If the trainers weren't convinced you had potential for becoming an alliance

memeber, your life force was drained.

With out her know-how, one would be bound to slip up sooner or later.

The only real reason the Alliance hadn't eliminaited her yet, was because

her father was once named "B'da champion" while playing for the alliance.

Everyone else knew who he was, said she was fated, to walk in his foot steps.

A slight panic brought her back to the present.

Her eyes widened, something was missing.

Her notebook, where was it?

She anxouisly scanned the floor with her eyes, and the cat saw this.

He snickered and held up the brown notebook for her to see.

Acually, it wasn't a notebook at all, it was a laptop.

She had always disguised it with an old binder cover

so it wouldn't be as noticable.

Obviously, her hacking into the main control board hadn't

gone unnoticed.

She couldn't help but sneer a bit as she remembered the

look on Steriod's face when the sprinkler system went off

accompanied with the national anthem in the middle of the night.

Priceless.

That's what had gotten her solitary confinement.

This was nothing new, she had memorized every inch

of that cell, she could even recite the graffiti that was

scrawled on the poorly painted walls.

" Steriod is a chump" was scratched in the wall.

Along with "Help me" and "You will die in six days"

written in pencil.

But aside from being locked away like a wild animal for a day,

nothing else was done about her actions.

Untill now that is.

Ababa threw her the notebook across the room,

she bearly caught it in time to stop it from colliding

with the stone ground.

"As I said before, your skills will come in useful to us."

Ababa repeated.

He lifted a paw toward the line of boys, " These are the top

B'damon player in the alliance, you will join them on the

occaisons that you are needed. Any questions?"

"yeah... I DON'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKIN' B'DAMON!!!

WHAT THE HECK DO YOU NEED ME FOR?!?!?"

Her words echoed in the vast cavern.

The black eye'd boy chuckled, he must of thought her amusing.

Ababa had reared away a few steps, but quickly regained

his composure.

He smirked and walked back through the door in the cave wall,

into a training area that was like a gym with b'damon

training tables.

She followed, thoughts ran through her mind, mainly images

of strangling Ababa.

"There is more to b'damon than simply battling, you will

never need to use a b'damon for what I have planned."

Now this was a surprise to her.

He turned to face the girl.

" You will, however need to be able to gain access into the tornament

statistical records and make any changes we give to you.

Also to get information about certain players and-"

He turned away again as he spoke, very caught up in his orders.

He went on for several minutes, he got off topic quickly and soon he

was yacking about the "great power of the alliance."

Eve opened her laptop, Ababa didn't notice though.

"Yadda yadda yadda POWER yadda yadda"

Eve stopped paying attention at this point.

She knew what he wanted.

A hacker, a pon.

Eve hated the thought of being an aid to this cat.

But also couldn't risk getting him too angery.

So, she would have to settle for extreme annoyance.

She pressed a few keys and hit enter.

Suddenly, the sprinklers started hissing...

LATER THAT NIGHT

The lights of the stadium were off, nobody was in

the seats. And aside from the two boys who had followed

her to her destination, all was quiet and erie.

She stood on the metal platform where the battles would

take place tomorrow. The wind made her shiver, but it couldn't

be helped.

"You can come out guys! I KNOW your there." Eve yelled at the

top of her lungs.

She waited as the two dark figures appeared from the thick darkness.

"AW! How did you know we were there?" The older boy (who's name

was Wen, as she had heard.) wined.

"You Sneezed" Stated the black eyed boy.

"Shut up Li!" Wen snarled.

...yet another strange silence...

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Said Eve.

"As if I didn't know" she thought.

" Li thought we'd make sure you weren't running off

or anything. Even though I was pretty convinced

you'd learned your lesson." Wen mocked.

She burned inside, he had seen her when she was in

Ababa's control, no wonder he had no respect for her.

She tried to picture herself with that glazed over look

people got when they were manipulaited by Ababa.

"I probably looked so stupid" She thought.

" Standing emotionless, quietly obeying that furry,

purple, son of a-

Wait a minute, what do I care? This this guy certainly

isn't worth impressing." She mentally voiced.

Still, it made her mad.

" No, I'm not "running off", I have to place a circuite chip

here, so I get into the control board tomorrow."

She replied as she tried to disguise the anger in her voice

as annoyance.

It totally failed.

She turned away from the two and tried not to think about

them, pretty useless in trying to forget about people ten feet

away, but it was worth a shot.

She kelt down near the black panel and opened it with a small

creaking sound, Eve placed the coin shaped device in and

activated it. It's small crisp beep pleased her, she didn't

overly know why.

She closed the panel and turned back to the boys.

They were gone. How could they be gone?! She hadn't

heard them walk away, and they weren't out of her

site for ten seconds!

She glanced around the stadium, but to no avail.

They had vanished.

The boys watched her from the stadium's ceiling rafters,

Li had smerked a bit as they watched her stand in obvious

confusion.

She couldn't hide her emotions, and when she did, you

knew she exactly what she was feeling anyway.

Li liked it.

As a shadow alliance member, they were expected to be

unpredicable and veil anything they thought or felt

in anyway possible.

His inky black eyes followed her as she walked to

the large door way.

Her movements clearly projected frustration and inquisition.

He chuckled a little inside, his face remaining expressionless,

he knew it was going to be an interesting day tomorrow.

Eve, on the other hand wasn't as at rest with the situation.

Mainly because no one had bothered to tell her where

the dorms were.

Ababa and the blond haired boy had disappeard by the

time she got back.

To top it off, some loser had locked the door from the cave

to the building.

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU PEOPLE NEED A CAVE ANYHOW!?!?"

She yelled.

She kept pounding on the steel door, but noboby came.

So there she was, standing by the weird orb thingy wondering

how she got in this mess.

She wished she could just jump out the giant holes in the rocky wall

and never see this place again.

But she couldn't leave while her brother was still here.

What if he couldn't complete his training?

The shadow alliance would drain his life force, she couldn't just

leave if she knew that could happen.

He would need her to find a way to revive him.

Besides, when she boiled it down, she realized she didn't

really have anywhere else to go.

She hugged her knees close to herself.

It was getting colder outside.

She shivered and hoped nothing would come through the

holes, nothing with teeth, claws or a taste for human blood.

So, thanks to an over active imagination and a few minutes of wondering

if any scorpians were around, she slept in a tree that night.

Sort of.

Some wacked out owl kept squacking like the creature from the black lagoon,

and the mosquitoes were out. She was about five meters up, enough to be

safe from any animals.

And then the movie "SAW 2" started playing in her head, unwillingly and

distinctly graphic.

" THE ''SAW'' MOVIES DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN THIS WORLD!"

She yelled at the author.

" uh.. I'm kinda stuck" The Author-AKA-"I" said.

"THEN GO TO FIRST PERSON, YOU MORON!" Eve/I yelled.

"Oh, crap," I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Not my POV! Get outta my head!"

I belowed at the top of my lungs. "!! WHERE'S MY LAPTOP?!? HA!"

( clickity clikiy tap tippy tap)

" Don't you DARE ha-"

EXPIRIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

(corny elevator music plays in the background)

Ok, So.. While all this was happening, Li and Wen had gotten back

and were already in their rooms. Li had gotten changed and was in the

bathroom brushing his teeth.

He could finally fully see his face on the small hanging mirror, since he had grown

alot taller in the last year.

Many times he had felt like he had morphed from the big headed kid into a teenager

overnight. It wasn't this way, but it felt so.

He finished up, and turned to leave when his face met a familar shoulder.

"Owwfff!" He cluched his nose and slowly looked up to see Enju.

"Watch it dork." Enju warned, even though he hadn't received half the pain

that Li had.

Li inwardly grinded his teeth, he didn't like being called names like that.

It just reminded him of the fact he was the youngest, he was never

regarded as the deserving member he was.

"Where's Wen?" Enju continued. " Ababa needs him."

"Ing iz roomb" Li muttered, still holding his nose.

Enju passed with out a word. He was still a jerk.

Li washed the blood off of his face and mentally calculated how many

minutes untill he had to be at the arena.

It was strange game he always did to keep himself occupied.

The black eyed boy layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling plaster, wondering

how things would go tomorrow and why on earth Ababa needed the

a hacker in the first place.

She was strange, she was completely different from them.

Li couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity.

A growl echoed in his throat as he read 12:30 on his small digital

clock. Words he would never say to his worst enemy coarsed through

his brain.

A faint sound outside snapped out of his swearing fest and back into

reality.

He quickly sat up and intently listened for the sound to repeat itself.

It did, and he dashed to the window.

It was the girl, she was yelling or something.

In a tree.

"What the heck is she doing up there?"

Li groaned and headed toward the door.

Stupid owl, it was perched on the dangerously thin end of the

branch, and was impossibly loud.

"Quiet! I hafta get some rest!" The sandy blonde girl voiced.

"WHO?" The owl squacked.

"ME!" She threw a dead twig at it and lost her balance on the limb.

She flailed her arms, and steadied herself.

Grace, She lacked grace. Not that she overly cared, but she still wasn't

too happy about the fact.

She sweat dropped.

Catching her breath, she was just in time to hear the branch snap.

KSHAP! " AUGHHHHH!!"

She shut her eyes, not wanting to watch the ground race toward her.

To her surprise, her landing wasn't the crushing impact she'd expected.

It was soft and prickly.

"I must have landed in a leaf pile or something"

She could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she

finally got her footing and stood up in the pile.

"Uh? I'm waist deep in paper? Just when I thought today couldn't get more

weird."

Eve looked up to see Li, standing in the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"I couldn't get inside, the door was locked! What did you guys do?

Ditch me at the areana just to lock me out?" She snarled.

"You been out here all night?" Li quizzed as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Eve breathed as she swat at a mosquito, still standing in paper seal's.

Li rolled his eyes. He probably would have asked more questions,

like " why were you in a tree" or " first you try to escape, then you camp

out here. Are you nuts?" but rational thinking wasn't a big priority at this

God forsaken hour.

The black eyed teen held up a spell card, and the symbol's on the seals

started to glow and a strange wind picked up.

A rush of fear

" Is this one of your weird tricks?!" Eve yelled over the howling wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's part 01. I'll update if I get some responces.

I hope you enjoyed it:)


	2. Chapter 2

A Girl of many keys Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------

Me: "Wow I Honestly didn't think I'd get any reveiws."

Wen: (smirks) "Neither did I."

Me: "Shut up Wen! (slaps him) Now onto part 2!"

(intro music starts)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black eyed teen sighed and held up a spell card, the symbol's

on the seals started to glow and a strange breeze had picked up.

A rush of fear pulsed through her.

"Is this one of your weird tricks?" Eve yelled over the howling wind.

Like snow in reverse, the seals began to wirl off the ground,

the paper cards were flying everywhere.

Suddenly, in a flurry of dust and wind, the numerous papers all

disappeared into the one Li was holding.

Eve blinked.

"Why doesn't the shadow alliance ever recruit normal evil B'da players?" she mentally sighed.

But being evil isn't normal, and a normal person would never join.

But then again normality is relative, but-"

As Eve pondered her pointless debate, Li turned and started making his

way back to the cave.

After a brief pause of hesitaition, she ran to catch up to him.

" Wait! So, you did that?" The teen girl asked curiously.

She stared at the back of his head, hoping to some how to read

his movements.

"...Yes" Li finally answered.

He almost felt embarrased for some reason, and looked at the ground

as he walked to avoid eye contact.

They walked in silence.

Eve was confused with thought's and question's running through her head.

However, dispite the olympic stunts her brain was sporting she was afraid to ask

anymore questions.

Li's mind: (cricket)

Finally, they reached the cave's entrance.

Li pulled out a key from his sleeve and unlocked the heavy metal door.

He slipped in first, leaving Eve to grab the door before it could shut and lock.

She acomplished this, but not without skinning her hand on it.

The computer specialist let out a small yelp of pain, but quickly quieted herself

before she got another death glare from Li.

Before Eve could get the nerve to ask, the card weilder pointed to the hall with

the word "DORMATORY ".

She sweat dropped. "Oh"

Eve turned back to him, half expecting the B'da player to have vanished from

sight like before.

She turned to an empty hallway, shook her head and went in her dorm.

Li was already in his room, shoulders drooping from fatigue.

Finally, the drowsy boy got in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

After making a mental note to again never walk bare foot at night, he fluffed his

pillow and closed his eyes.

Bright lights blaring, speaker phones shouting and an uncountable number of

voices murmering in your ears.

All these sounds said the same thing:" It's b'da battle time!"

Ababa had (almost literally) dragged everyone out of bed just to come to the

semi-semi finals.

Eve walked along the dirt road with the three b'da players at her side.

The wind and dust scratched at their faces like translucent sand paper,

and the brown cloaks they had too wear blew in every direction.

She had finally learned the blonde haired boys name, which was Grey.

It seemed like a strange name for him, considering how he wore no grey at all.

Just a brown poncho that seemed to be glued to his shoulders, maybe he was

self consious or something.

Either way, she had gotten her first specific mission.

It was simple enough, make sure the guys went onto the next part of the play-offs

and get data on the leading players techniques.

Eve still wasn't sure wether she wanted to go through with it,

and got a sick feeling in her gut when ever she wondered if she really

was a rebel anymore.

" What if I'm becoming like them?"

She studied the boys out of the corner of her eye, they seemed

self confident and sure of themselves .

In a sinster sort of way.

" ALL PLAYERS PLEASE YOUR WAY TO THE STADIUM!!"

A loud voice jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Their early?'' Eve questioned in mild panic

the ring from the speakers volume was dancing in her head.

Greys eyes narrowed. "We're late."


	3. Chapter 3

"Their early?" Eve questioned in slight panic.

The boys had stopped their "ignore the world and

everything else" march, and they too looked to the

stadium's high walls.

Grey's eyes narrowed "We're late."

At that, Li, Eve and Wen began to jump over the

market place's obstacles.

Grey took to a sprint, but couldn't quite keep at

speed the others had, mainly because he had

to dart around passing wagons and market stalls.

Wen and Li didn't seem to having much trouble

but Eve had missed a lot of jump training lately,

and struggled to remember the complex technique.

"Ok, speed up, and right foot for main velocity."

Eve murmered to herself,

"jump with knee's, and balance force.Good.

Wait!! Landing spot, where do I lan- OH CRUD!"

WAMMO!!!!

She went full force into a watermelon stand,

and like green marbles, the fruit rolled all over the busy road.

There was a slight hush in the static-like voices that

inhabited the market, as the girl picked herself out of

the peices of watermelon flesh that had softened her fall.

Eve looked up to see the curious and disgusted faces of

people, a father with his son, a group of kids around her brothers

age.

For a sickening moment she was back in the academy, being

scorned by Steriod and labeled as undeserving.

He would go on for minutes about her mistakes and short comings.

All the while she was watched by the other kids, their eyes

colder than the cement floor.

It was like being in a cage.

Please don't feed the animals.

Don't give them the thing they pant for, just gawk and stare.

Well all be so much happier that way.

This flashback brought a bitter taste to her mouth,

like unrippened apples.

Her gut wrenched, and she ran through the street at a speed

even Steriod would envy.

Trying to fight it back.

The tears, screams and memories.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's...(breath).. Eve?" Wen panted as they finally entered the

stadium's court yard.

"I think I saw her setting up in the west hall," Li breathed

as he fingered Bakuso.

"... How's she gonna get away with that?"

(shrugs)"Beats me."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Normal,normal,normal,normal." Eve thought sarcastically.

" I do this EVERY day! Oh yeah. Beleive it..."

Another group of b'da fans stepped over her in the busy

hallway, eyeing her strange equipement as they passed.

" $#!!, I must look like an idiot!"

She gripped her head in her hands.

"RETARD!" Some guy from the nearest throng yelled.

"sigh...I rest my case."

She was longing just pack up her stuff and leave her precarious perch,

but the chip's signals were weaker than expected.

The girl could think of no other option.

She'd have to stay put.

Her face was still sticky from her previous sobbing, but everyone's face

was luminous from sweating in the hot noon sun.

The B'da player statistic were loading ever so slowly, so Eve began

to play around with the stadium's security system.

Seeing a flaw in the program's firewall, Eve selected "Camera 04"

and pressed "select".

A blizzard of pixels arranged themselves into a familiar sight.

The B'da battles had begun.

"Oh no" a slight twinge dispare struck through her.

" He can't be THAT stupid!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wen embraced the waves of raw energy.

Oh yeah, this was what it was all about.

HE was up FIRST.

The ponytailed boy had dashed from his brothers presence

and in a ninja-like jump into the awaiting b'da tables midst.

The crowds cheers grew more excited, and the announcer laid down

the rules of the match.

"THE FIRST CHALLEGE OF THE SEMI-SEMI FINALS WILL

BE BASED ON THE THEME OF POWER!!!!"

The announcer said with a hyper-expressive voice .

"Heh" Wen thought with a grin, "piece of cake."

"THE PLAYERS WILL NOT BE JUDGED AGAIST EACH OTHERS SCORE,

BUT WILL HAVE TO BLAST OPEN AT LEAST 50 OF THE FLYING TARGETS!

ACCURACY IS ALSO A LARGE FACTOR IN THIS!"

"What?!" Wen gasped.

His B'daman wasn't accuracy prone.

He shot a glance to Li, who also looked nervous.

They couldn't combine Rakuso and Bakuso in this official match!

Not without being disqualified.

The boy's mind raced in vain, how could he ensure his victory?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

" That ninny, if he hadn't raced into the playing feild,

they could have created Baku Rakuso before the starting bell!"

Eve growled to herself.

"Too late for that trick now."

Me: Hey Guys! That's it for now.

The next chapter will come, but reveiws will make it come faster!!

(Hint, hint?)

Till then, I hope u enjoyed this.

Wen: Finally! Your getting to the good stuff : Me.

Me: (Glare)


	4. Chapter 4

Eve growled to herself.

"Too late for that trick now."

A large number of weird looking cannon-like things

were wheeled into the stadium, untill they surrounded the

nervous b'da player in a triangle formation.

The hot sun seared down on the already moisture free ground.

The dust the men wheeling the cannons kicked up was sickeningly

fine, making each breath less, and less satisfying.

As the dust settled, the announcer continued.

"And NOW! The challeger!" The man pointed to the east hall.

As the crowd's cheers intensified, a white haired boy stepped out

of the shadows and into the areana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shaggy shoulder length cut and saphire eyes looked some how

familiar to Eve, and she opened the b'da files she'd loaded.

Finally, she saw a file that looked promising and selected it.

YADAKI SCOW was presented in bold lettering under the his photo.

"An odd name, he must be forgein" she reasoned to herself.

She scrolled down to his stats.

POWER- Satisfactory

SPEED- average

ACCURACY- average

RAPID FIRE- Semi Average

"This guy seems to be a neutral all around."

Her eyes widened, "that's bad, reeeeallly bad!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: "Hey people! Sorry it's so short, but I've been kinda busy latly."

Wen: "So what's so great about this Yadaki guy anyhow?"

Me: "I can't tell you that now! Yeesh, that would ruin everything!"

Wen: stands up "I'm the one in the freakin' areana surrounded by cannons,

and you can't even let on why your doing all this?!"

rants in background

Me: Sigh "The next chapter will be hopfully longer, untill then, thanks for reading!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: "Well I'm back from vacation! The racoons ate our

corn flakes, really!"

Wen: "Shut up and write! Do you think I care about your personal life?HA!"

Me: evil eye's him "I can bump you off in this anytime you know."

INTRO MUSIC

Chapter 5: Cannon fire

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He seems to be neutral all around."

Eve's eyes widened, "that's bad! That's reeeeally bad!

This guy wouldn't stand a chance against Wen in

a Direct hit battle, but he has the upperhand in this!"

Eve quickly shutdown her laptop, put it inside it's notebook

folder and bolted to the areana's inner belly.

But before she had gotten half way, the hollow thud of cannon

fire echoed in the hallway.

Finally the large doorway was in sight.

Compared to the dimness of the passage ways, it looked like

the gateway to heaven or something.

The cannon's volume intencified greatly as she drew closer.

At last she was met with blinding sunlight.

The dazed girl squinted untill her eyes ajusted to the noon glare.

When they did, a sickening wave of dred washed over her

and Eve knew, she was far, far from heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wen knew he wasn't doing well at all, the score board read

Wen: 7 Yadaki:18.

And his situation wasn't improving.

As the bulls eye'd target's swished toward him, he hadn't finished shooting the

second before another five were fired off.

Speed wasn't his specialty.

Though his aim was excellent, Wen couldn't seem to get the speed the

battle demanded.

To make matters worse, he was getting whacked with the unhit target balls.

Not overly painful, they were made out of a rubbery foam.

After getting hit in the head a few times, Wen was getting dazed,

which of course lead to getting nailed again by a ball.

"Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,CRAP!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eve scanned the crowd with fluttering eyes.

Finally, among the ocean of heads, she saw a familiar brown hat.

After bumping and squeezing through crowd of many temper-mental

people, she saw Grey leaning against the railing.

"Took you long enough" He said, not taking his eyes off scoreboard.

Eve growled inside, but kept a strait face.

"I got Yadaki's statstics." The girl sighed.

"And?"

"Well, He's insanly neutral.."

Grey turned to face her, He obviously knew what she was getting at.

"So, Wen's gonna lose because his skills are unbalanced?"

He turned back to the scoreboard.

"No he won't." a voice stated.

They both turned to see Li.

"That appearing-outta-nowhere thing gets old" she though.

"Eve!" Li looked at her directly, not a common experience for her.

" Huh? What?!" She sweat dropped.

"You said this guy has average stats, right?"

"How was he standing there?" Eve questioned mentally.

"...yeah" The girl finally voiced.

A smirk had appeared on the boys face, and an evil twinkle played

in his inky black eyes.

This a startled Eve, and she stepped back a little.

"In that case, the rest..."

Li stepped forward and leaned in.

"is easy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: "Yeah, Another chapter done!"

Wen: "Your bombarding my cranium with flying objects!?"

Me: "Be greatful, it could be alot worse."

Wen: looks disgusted "It could be a heck of alot BETTER!"

Me: "Shut up"


End file.
